CASADOS
by Amarilis666
Summary: La vida de casados de una pareja no siempre empieza con el pie derecho, pero para ellos tampoco empieza inmediatamente. Ambos quieren una vida de casados con todas las de la ley, pero el miedo, la vergüenza y los metiches harán que sea un suplicio consumar completamente su amor.
1. CASADOS

Holas a todos, no he desaparecido, solo estaba un poco falta de inspiración, les traigo una nueva hisotria... mmm... no me maten... si ya se sé... aun no he acabado ni avanzado con las otras dos que tengo pendientes, las tengo un poquito avanzaditas, pero no como para publicarlas aun, miles miles miles de disculpas a todos los que siguen esas historias y muchas gracias por esperarlas, asi como tambien gracias a todos los que leyeron "EL Nuevo aprendiz" (me divertí mucho escribiendola), no las voy a dejar a medias... de momento les traigo una nueva historia, son capitulos no muy largos, ni tampoco quiero irme a demasiados capitulos. Sin mas aqui les traigo:

CASADOS

**Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 1

NOCHE DE BODAS

Por fin había ocurrido. El tan esperado evento, la gran boda de Ranma y Akane, aunque realmente fue privado y sólo asistió la familia, todos estaban ansiosos por que nadie la interrumpiera, inclusive estaban temerosos que los mismos prometidos se dejaran plantados mutuamente en el altar, pero todo salió como lo planeado para tranquilidad de la familia.

Akane se encontraba en el baño, se estaba poniendo un camisón de dormir, la verdad era un camisón que la hacía lucir muy sexy, había decidido dejar atrás sus pijamas de niña y darse la oportunidad de sentirse mujer, después de todo hoy era su noche de bodas, Ranma la estaba esperando en la habitación, y ella aunque nerviosa esperaba que realmente pudieran dar el siguiente paso en su relación, o al menos el único paso después de haberse salteado todos los demás, nunca fueron novios, nunca se tomaron de las manos, nunca se dieron un beso hasta el día de hoy, bueno si al beso apurado en la mejilla que le dio Ranma después que el sacerdote los declarara marido y mujer se le puede llamar un beso, técnicamente era uno, no lo que ella esperaba pero había sido consiente al menos.

Frente al espejo aun recordaba cómo es que llegaron a casarlos.

_Comienzo de flash back:_

_El Sr. Tendo reunió a todos, la familia Tendo y la familia Saotome en el comedor quería hablar muy serio con todos._

_-Familia... ha sucedido algo terrible-_

_-que pasa papá... tienes una cara de preocupación- dijo Akane_

_- Nos quitan el dojo!-_

_-QUEEEEE!- todos al unísono respondieron_

_- Lo que escucharon, desde hace mucho ya que no podemos impartir clases y no hay descendiente directo... y no, no Akane ustedes son mujeres y aunque me duela, estos legados pasan directamente al hijo varón o a la siguiente cabeza de familia, mientras no cambien las leyes no podemos hacer nada... excepto...-_

_- excepto qué papá?- dijo Nabiki desesperada _

_- excepto que una de ustedes se case en un plazo máximo de una semana, sólo así el dojo se heredará a la siguiente generación y podremos mantenerlo, sino pasará a manos de la siguiente familia sucesora... unos primos lejanos que ya cuentan con un dojo... no creo que puedan dedicarle a este dojo lo que se merece... entonces... quien de ustedes va a casarse?-_

_Todos voltearon la cabeza de golpe a donde se encontraban los prometidos. Ellos sólo atinaron a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. Definitivamente de esta no se escapaban, y así fue, en menos de una semana planearon una boda privada en las afueras de Nerima, era tan delicado el tema de perder el dojo que ni siquiera Nabiki vendió información a las demas prometidas ni demas asechadores._

_Fin de flask back_

Se había ruborizado, de saber que le esperaba esta noche. Desde que empezaron los preparativos de la boda empezó a tener cierta curiosidad en el ámbito sexual, había leído muchos libros informativos que explicaban de que se trataba todo el asunto, como debía cuidarse para no salir embarazada, hasta leyó uno sobre posturas y cómo conseguir orgasmos, pero todos esos eran del tipo educativo ella quería saber sobre el amor. Una mañana, sin nadie más a quien acudir, le explicó sus dudas a Nabiki, despues de todo era su hermana mayor, y aunque lo dudaba, tenía más experiencia con ella sobre chicos, y no se equivocó, su hermana Nabiki no es una persona que espera una sorpresa ella vive las experiencias directamente y pudo aconsejarle sobre el tema. Bueno si darle toda una colección de novelas románticas eróticas es aconsejar, al menos a Akane no le quedó ninguna duda de cómo podría seducir a Ranma, aunque le de mucha vergüenza, pero estaba decidida a que su matrimonio empiece con buen pie.

Decidida, tomó el pomo de la puerta que conectaba con el dormitorio y lo giró, las luces estaban apagadas, pero aun en la penumbra podía distinguir la silueta de su adorado tormento, ya se encontraba en la cama, Akane se acercó a la cama lentamente, quería parecer sensual al acercarse a Ranma. Cuando llegó al pie de esta se subió y empezó a gatear hacia él, ya estando muy cerca se dio cuenta que su ahora esposo se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-Ra…Ranma… estas… estas dormido?...uuuuyyyyy baka!-

Con toda la cólera encima se fue al mueble que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación y se hecho a dormir ahí, despues de todo no quería que Ranma se diera cuenta cuales habían sido sus intenciones para esa noche.

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Ranma recostado en la cama, había fingido estar dormido, no tenía otra opción se encontraba muy asustado, después de todo no tenía ninguna experiencia en el tema y no sabía cómo actuar, tampoco sabía si su marimacho lo iba a moler a golpes si tan sólo intentara tocarla, así que prefirió usar una de las técnicas que le enseño su padre… fingir estar dormido para no afrontar los hecho que se vienen. Ya pensaría despues como debía actuar con su ahora esposa.


	2. ERECCION MATUTINA

CASADOS

**Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 2

ERECCION MATUTINA

Había pasado un mes desde la boda, un mes en el que Ranma no había intentado nada, un frustrante mes en el que todos los días compartían cama, pero ni siquiera se daban un beso de buenas noches, y en el que intentaban no rosarse. Claro que eso era imposible con la manera de dormir de ambos. El primer día que Akane despertó junto a su baka, este se encontraba atrás de ella y le rodeaba con un brazo su cintura, realmente no le molestó despertar así, la hacía sentir segura y hasta querida, pero lo que sí le molestó fue la gran erección que sentía en su trasero, le molestaba porque la hacía sentir frustrada de que él no intentara nada con ella y pensaba que estaba soñando con otra. Pero no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por quitársele de encima, pues si así era la única forma de acercarse a su esposo, la aceptaría de momento.

Por otra parte Ranma no era consiente de esas erecciones hasta que despertaba abrazado como koala a su marimacho, se ponía muy nervioso y no sabía cómo despegarse de ella sin despertarla. Por suerte, pensaba él, hasta la fecha había despertado antes que ella todos los días, lo suficientemente antes como para hacerse a un lado y observar como duerme hasta que se despierta lentamente todos los días, después de todo, desde que se casaron verla despertar se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito.

Faltando una semana para que empiecen las clases de la universidad y sabiendo que tendría que levantarse temprano y apurado todos los días durante lo que queda de año, Ranma no quería levantarse de la cama, es más ni siquiera se había despegado de su marimacho esa mañana, realmente la quería y no sabía cómo dar el primer paso para empezar a acercarse a ella, y es que le era tan difícil expresar sus sentimientos, y aún estaba el miedo latente a que lo rechazara que hacía que se acobardara en abordar el tema con ella. Había decidido quedarse un poquito más para sentir el calor y el olor a flores que la piel de su esposa desprendía, después de todo ya sabía su rutina y calculaba que aún le quedaba como cinco minutos más antes que empiece a revolverse en la cama para despertar.

Akane ya tenía buen rato despierta y haciéndose la dormida, había notado que el día de hoy Ranma no había saltado al otro extremo de la cama como lo hacía todos los días al despertar y ver la posición que tenían, también había notado que sí estaba despierto pues su respiración había cambiado, se preguntaba si era posible que el conscientemente quiera estar en esa posición con ella.

_"__Será que le gusta estar así conmigo"_ pensaba la pequeña Akane

_"__Me gustaría saber en quien piensa cuando se encuentra en ese estado"_

_"__Me gustaría que hiciera algo…. Mmmm…. Es tan frustrante desearlo tanto, dormir con él todos los días y encima despertar así con él y que él no intente nada, ni siquiera tocarme desprevenida… pffff…Ranma no baka!"_

_"__Qué pasaría si juego con él un ratito… lo más probable es que salga corriendo asustado…je"_

Y Akane, queriendo darle una pequeña lección a Ranma y aun haciéndose la dormida restregó su trasero contra su erección.

-uhmmmmmm….- Ranma no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al sentir el movimiento supuestamente inconsciente de su marimacho.

Para Akane escuchar por pirmera vez su gemido resultó algo tan excitante que no quería parar, aun haciéndose la dormida se revolvió en su abrazó y volvió a refregarse contra él como quien no quiere la cosa. Y volvió a sentir como su baka gemía nuevamente de manera sensual, además sintió como él le correspondió un poco y pego aún más su erección contra ella y apretó un poco más el agarre a su cintura.

Era tarde… muy tarde…Ranma ya había quedado en la inconciencia del pequeño placer que su marimacho le provocaba, no pudo evitarlo y se refregó contra ella una vez más, esa fue una mala idea porque después de una vez ya no podía parar, quería volver a sentirla así que lo volvió a hacer, pero esta vez no pudo evitar que el gemido que se le soltará de la boca valla acompañado de un –ahhh… Akaaannee- tampoco se esperaba que al mismo tiempo escuchara un –ahhh… Raaanmmaaa- a modo de suspiro.

Akane al sentir como Ranma se había vuelto a refregar contra ella, no pudo evitarlo y se le escapo un suspiro acompañado de su nombre.

Ambos se tensaron de inmediato y se quedaron paralizados por lo que acababan de escuchar y de decir. De un momento inesperado Ranma salto al otro extremo de la cama, al mismo tiempo que Akane dio la vuelta para afrontarlo, en realidad Akane quería saber si había escuchado bien y había sido su nombre el que Ranma gimiera, ¿significaba eso que él pensaba en ella de la misma manera que ella pensaba en él?... quería preguntárselo pero no sabía cómo.

Ranma empezó a negar con las manos y a su usual

-A…A….Ak…Akane…. no es lo que parece... yoo…-

-Pe…Pero…yo escuch…pe…¡PERVERTIDO!

Y de un mazazó lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la ciudad, le ganaron los nervios y como siempre odiaba que él negara lo ocurrido.

* * *

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos, disculpen si no los pude contestar, pero leí todos y me siento muy feliz que les guste esta nueva historia. sin más que decirles de momento es mando muchos besos y abrazos

Amarilis666


	3. ESOS PECHOS SON MIOS!

CASADOS

**Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 3

ESOS PECHOS SON MIOS

La universidad había empezado y la pareja de esposos se encontraba en el campus universitario para que les den la charla de inicio. Estaban esperando en un jardín que daba a un edificio en donde les instruirían su primera clase. Era un día de verano así que todos vestían con la mínima ropa que podían llevar. Akane y Ranma no eran la excepción. Ella vestía un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes rosada. Ranma usaba su usual camisa china sin mangas blanca y su también usual pantalón chino negro.

Había muchos jóvenes que estaban esperando junto con ellos, y como siempre y en todos lados les pasaba, se habían percatado de ellos, los chicos admiraban con ojos de hambre a Akane y las chicas con ojos soñadores a Ranma.

Una asistente les dijo que pasaran al hall del edificio y que esperaran ahí un momento a que les repartieran el horario. Todos empezaron a entrar al edificio, pero Ranma antes de entrar y quedar atrapado ahí hasta que termine la mañana decidió ir a comprar una botella de agua helada, y cómo buen esposo se llevó con él todo lo que Akane cargaba, así ella no cargaría peso extra y no tendría tanto calor.

Cuando volvió encontró a su tormento personal parada frente una pared en la que colgaba una pizarra y que parecía muy interesante para ella, pues su marimacho no despegaba la vista de ella, parecía muy concentrada estando parada con los brazos cruzados. Se veía muy hermosa, y se daba cuenta que no sólo él lo había notado pues todos los hombres a su alrededor la miraban descaradamente y no volteaban su mirada .

_"__Habrase visto… tan sólo esperaron a que me desapareciera un momento para echarle los ojos encima a mi Akane…. Bola de tarados… ella es sólo mía no tienen por qué mirarla siquiera…"_

Con paso firme fue hasta donde se encontraba su esposa. La veía un poco sonrojada y acalorada, lo cual sería raro pues el aire acondicionado en el edificio estaba encendido a full dando un muy refrescante ambiente para todos los presentes. El que se encontrara en ese estado sólo podía significar que algo le había ocurrido.

_"__Malditos degenerados… si le han hecho o dicho algo a mi Akane se las verán conmigo… moleré a golpes a todos…"_

-Ocurre algo Akane?-

-Ranma… por fin llegas… Dame los papeles y cuadernos por favor…-

Y fue ahí donde lo noto, entonces entendió que era lo que todos estaban pendientes. Al momento que Akane estiró los brazos para recoger los cuadernos él también lo notó, los pechos de su marimacho, que ahora a sus 18 años habían crecido, estaban erguidos, se notaban a través de la delgada tela que los cubría, el aire acondicionado tan fuerte que había en el lugar había hecho que reaccionaran de esa manera, y como no llevaba sujetador se notaban para deleite de todos los chicos presentes.

Ranma no fue la excepción y se los quedo mirando como idiota.

-Qué miras pervertido!.- Decía Akane dándose cuenta que es lo que miraba su esposo.

-Ak..Akane… tus… tus pech..-

-Si ya lo sé idiota, por eso quería que me devolvieras los cuadernos para tapármelos.-

-Porque no estas usando sujetador?- Intentaba Ranma susurrarle

-Hace demasiado calor Ranma y no es tan necesario que lo lleve todo el tiempo, y ya deja de mirarme idiota!.-

-Pero es que… tu… tu… tu tienes la culpa por venir de esa manera…-

-Eso no es motivo para que tú y todos los demás se me queden mirando como idiotas.-

-Yo no te…- Fue ahí cuando recordó a todos los chicos babeantes a su alrededor que esperaban ver los pechos de Akane nuevamente, levanto la mirada y recorrió la sala y aún estaba viendo hacia ellos descaradamente.

Ranma entró en modo "posesivo", sin mucha gracia pasó un brazo a través de los hombros de Akane para abrazarla y hacer notar su posesividad ante todos los presentes, puso los ojos en modo "si no se voltean los acabo" y en la sala sólo se pudo escuchar un ohhhh de decepción por parte de chicos y chicas a la vez.

Akane no podía creer la reacción de Ranma delante de todos, por una parte se sentía feliz que él la abrace y demuestre y relación abiertamente, por otro lado y como siempre odiaba que la protejan como a un bebé.

Ranma aún mantenía la mirada en todos los chicos que buscaban ver algo de su esposa, para ahuyentar su atención hizo tronar su cuello como si se preparara para darles una lección a todos. Su táctica funcionó y todos se voltearon a ocuparse en otra cosa.

Akane no podía creer el poder de intimidación que tenía Ranma y se le quedó mirando con ojitos enamorados.

Por otro lado Ranma comentaba para sus adentro _"Eso es bola de tarados… aparten la mirada de Akane que ella ya tiene dueño… ella es toda mía y nadie puede siquiera fijarse en ella ni es sus pechos…. Esos pechos son míos"._

* * *

_Hola a todos y todas... les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, disculpen si no los he contestado, pero siempre los leo desde mi celular. Gracias a todos los que agraron esta historia como su favorita o la siguen y a los que siguen todas mis historias. Muchos besos y abrazos._

_Amarilis666_


	4. MI MUJER

CASADOS

**Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 4

Mi Mujer

Había pasado un mes desde que empezó la universidad. Ranma y Akane pasaban por una pareja de enamorados. Claro que no andaban pegados el uno al otro todo el día, pero todos notaban la posesividad que tenía Ranma para con Akane, además que todos los días llegaban y se iban juntos.

Sentían que era una época de paz... el campus de la universidad les otorgaba cierta privacidad, sobretodo de los locos de Nerima, que en un inicio los perseguían por todo el campus, hasta que la dirección se dio cuenta que no pertenecían a la universidad e para colmo ocasionaban destrozos en el campus, así que les prohibió el ingreso, dejando descansar a la pareja de esposos de sus acosos.

Al fin llego el viernes, y como los adultos que ahora son todos los estudiantes, decidieron salir al bar cercano a beber unos tragos y bailar un poco. Como era de esperarse Ranma y Akane también asistieron, después de todo tenían que quitarse el estrés de las primeras clases y el nuevo ritmo de estudios que llevaban.

Ya en el bar cogieron un grupo de tres mesas que juntaron para poder estar todos juntos.

-Ranma, Akane, cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?-

El tema de conversación empezó sobre ellos. Todos sus compañeros sentían curiosidad por saber lo que era obvio pero que ellos no demostraban.

-La verdad es un poco difícil de explicar. Es como si hubiéramos estado juntos toda la vida- Respondio el pelinegro dejando con los ojos abiertos como plato a su esposa.

-Como puede ser tan difícil saber cuándo empezaron su relación?- Volvía a repetir la amiga de ambos.

-Es que no es como que lo decidiéramos nosotros. Nuestros padres nos comprometieron hace mucho, desde que nacimos. Tenemos una responsabilidad familiar.- Ranma lo explicó de una manera muy sencilla y como si no tuviera importancia, mientras se servía una cerveza, desinflando cualquier sentimiento de esperanza que empezaba a formarse en el corazón de Akane, como siempre su esposo tenía que pisar todas sus ilusiones a sentirse querida por él. Ella pensó que por una vez hablaría un romántico Ranma que le dijera que se conocen tanto y tan bien que es difícil saber cuándo se enamoraron o algo por el estilo.

-Entonces ustedes no están juntos enserio?-

Pregunto un compañero, demasiado entusiasmado para el gusto de Ranma. Y con él llegaron los muchos murmullos de todos los presentes que empezaban a esperanzarse con que la pareja no valla en serio.

Akane se estaba aturdiendo con tantas preguntas que le estaban haciendo al mismo tiempo todas sus amigas.

Ranma ya se estaba impacientando, justo cuando iba a contestar lo que en realidad quiso decir llegaron una horda de prometidas o mejor dicho exprometidas, pues así era como las consideraba Ranma solo que ellas no lo sabían. Y como de costumbre se abalanzan sobre Ranma y lo jalonean del cuello para quedárselo.

-Aireenn... como estar... por fin encontrar... ir a bailar con Shampoo.-

-Estás loca. Ranchan va a bailar toda la noche conmigo y sólo conmigo, yo soy su prometida-

En cuanto Ukyo dijo esto lo soltó y colocó sus brazos en jarra. Dejando caer a Ranma y Shampoo al piso.

- la prometida oficial de mi Ranchan, por si no lo recuersas, amazona aprovechada.-

Shampoo se levantó de golpe y se puso en posición de discutir, también con los brazos en jarra. Mientras un atontado Ranma empezaba a escalar por la mesa para volverse a sentar.

-Chica de la espátula no ser prometida de mi aireen. Shampoo ser prometida según leyes amazonas.-

-Mira como me valen tus leyes.-

Ukyo sacó su pala mientras Shampoo sacaba sus bomboris. Akane por su cuenta ya empezaba a enrojecer de la cólera y una vena empezó a palpitarle en su frente. La pelea estaba a punto de empezar. Ukyo estaban a un pelo de lanzarse encima a Shampooo y viceversa.

-Pensé que Akane era tu novia Ranma no sabía que tenías "otras".- Empezó a defeder una de las amigas de Akane

-Akane que haces con un tipo que no te respeta.-

-Si Akane mejor vámonos, no debes estar al lado de alguien que no te respeta.-

Las amigas de Akane indignadas con la situación de Ranma y sus otras prometidas, se pararon de la mesa y con ellas llevaban a Akane.-

-No, no, no y no. No es como lo dicen, nada es lo que piensan, no se lleven a Akane.-

Ranma no quería que se valla de su lado, habían muchos pervertidos en ese bar que miraban con cara de lobo a Akane.

-Ahhh no?, y qué significa todo esto Ranma.-

Mia, quien se había vuelto muy amiga de Akane salió a dar la cara por Akane.

Esperaba a que Ranma le de una respuesta, pero este empezó a tartamudear.

-Es...es...ess queee... yo... ellas... mi papá... china...-

-Vamonos Akane.-

Las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a bailar entre ellas, con la intención de levantar el ánimo de su amiga y esperando a que las compañías no deseadas se fueran de la mesa.

-Uaaauuu Ranma, que escondidito te lo tenías, con que muchas novias. Eres todo un don Juan picarón.- Los amigos del pelinegro no perdieron el tiempo en exprsar su simpatía a la situación.

-No es así como piensan, todo lo han malentendido.- Ranma ya no podía más y no sabía como explicarse.

-Ahora no tener excusa para no bailar con Shampoo.-

La chinita se le pego nuevamente al cuerpo de su amado y restregándose contra él, se ofreció nuevamente a bailar con él.-

-Muévete resbalosa, ya te dije que Ranchan es solo mío.-

Ukyo intentaba despegar a la amazona del cuello de su disque prometido.

-YA DEJENME EN PAZZZZZ-

Ranma ya no aguantó más el acoso, para colmo habían malogrado la noche que había planeado con su esposa. Dentro de sus planes estaba beber un poco juntos, relajarse y a causa del alcohol, pedirle que baile con él, en donde aprovecharía en tocar un poco esas curvas que le volvían loco, y ver si una cosa llevaba a la otra cuando llegaran a casa.

-Se supone que ustedes no deberían estar aquí, hasta cuándo van a entender... Ukyo, Shampoo... ningún otro compromiso después del acordado con Akane es válido, ella y yo estamos comprometidos desde antes de nacer y eso es lo único que cuenta.-

El tono de voz que usó Ranma era severo, y sus prometidas como siempre, no se pensaban retirar tan fácilmente.

-No es justo Ranchan... mi compromiso es tan válido como el otro. Además yo soy más bonita y sé cocinar.-

-Shampoo ser más bonita y sensual, y saber muchas cosas más.-

Esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo y moviendo las cejas. Era obvio el doble sentido que aplicaba en su comentario, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Ranma que se puso rojo como un tomate, ni para sus amigos que empezaron a silbar y vitorear a Ranma por tener a una chica tan ofrecida.

-Shamm... Shampoo... pero que cosas...-

Si no le ponía un pare al asunto ahora, se le volvería a escapar de las manos y estaba más que seguro que Akane no lo dejaría acercarse ni a la puerta de su cuarto... y adiós oportunidades a pasar a otro nivel con ella.

-Ya basta... ahora sí... enserio... ya déjenme en paz... cuando van a entender que la única que...-

A Ranma casi le da un patatús de lo que vió. Akane estaba bailando con un tipo, y no era cualquier tipo, era un tipazo que la tenía muy bien agarrada contra él mientras bailaban muy pegados. Y el muy idiota osaba

Poner su mano en su espalda baja... muy baja... casi tocándole el trasero.

Ranma no pudo con su genio, o mejor dicho "Extermiranma" estaba en modo exterminar a todos los que toquen a Akane, golpear a los que la miren, y mirar mal a los que respiren su mismo aire.

Se puso de pie de inmediato de modo tan serio que hasta sus prometidas se quedaron calladas y sentadas, sabían que cuando Ranma estaba en ese modo debían dejar que se relaje y que elimine su cólera para volver a acosarlo, pensaban que , como siempre, la pareja terminarían peleando y ellas tendrían una nueva oportunidad de conquistarlo..

-¡QUITA LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE "MI MUJER"!.-

La música de pronto se apagó, todos se quedaron en silencio, todos se quedaron mirando al trío que llamaba la atención en ese momento. Ukyo y Shampoo entraron en shock paralizante en cuanto oyeron ese enunciado.

-Ranma...-

Era la primera vez que Ranma afirmaba delante de terceros, y delante de sus otras prometidas que era su mujer. Y no podía evitarlo, escuchar eso de sus labios y verlo tan varonil y posesivo delante de ella la lleno de dicha y felicidad, sin querer ensanchó su sonrisa a más no poder y se abalanzó a sus brazos. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Ranma se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que en el poco lapso que había estado discutiendo con Ukyo y shampo, su esposa había bebido lo suficiente como para ponerla feliz.

-¿Tu mujer?.-

-Sí. Mi esposa, para ser más preciso.-

Ranma sedirigió al tipo y ya más calmado le respondió a la vez que sacaba de dentro de su camisa una cadenita con su aro de matrimonio y se lo enseñaba al tipo. Acto seguido le sacó a Akane la cadenita que también tenía oculta en la ropa, sacó su aro y se lo colocó en el dedo al que correspondía. Ahora sí podían saber todos a quien pertenecía Akane Tendo, o mejor dicho Akane Saotome.

Akane irradiaba felicidad, al fin Ranma la reconocía, no pudo evitar mirar hacia sus otras prometidas, las encontró hechas unas piedras paralizadas por lo que acababan de escuchar, se sintió complacida de por fin sepan cuál es su lugar.

Ranma, aunque avergonzado se sentía feliz de haber dado un paso al fin. Esperaba que eso le diera puntos con su esposa. Estaba tan embelezado en ver la felicidad de ella. De pronto recordó donde estaban, miró a todos que aún estaban pasmados por la noticia.

-Akaneee... vamonos a casa? ...-

-Uhmmm... yo quería bailar un poco más...-

Ranma volvío a ver hacia las chicas y vió como sus caras empezaban a tornarse rojas, era momento de abandonar el lugar, quisiera o no su esposa. Tomó en brazos a Akane y salió disparado por los techos hacia su casa, sabía que no los perseguirían ahí pues Nabiki ya les cobraba cada visita que hacían.

En el camino Ranma podía sentir el aliento de su esposa contra su cuello, y su nariz que le acariciaba suavemente, no podía esperar llegar a casa y ver que pasaba entre ellos, sentía que había complacido a Akane hoy lo suficiente como paa un besito al menos.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Ranma se dirigió directo a su habitación, no podía esperar a probar de Akane, al llegar la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama y lentamente empezó a recorrerla con la mirada, las hermosísimas piernas que sobresalían de su corto vestido le llamaron mucho la atención, no podía dejar de verlas y tentado a tocarla realizó uno de sus más grandes sueños, sentir la piel de su marimacho en una caricia que no le diera vergüenza dar.

La caricia que le dio lo excitó muchísimo, ya no podía esperar a empezar a quitarle la ropa a su esposa, lentamente subió su agarre por sus piernas hasta llegar a la cintura, empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, al sentir la estrecha cintura de Akane, se le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes donde él la cogía fuertemente de la cintura desnuda mientras se movía en su interior.

Subío la mano hasta su pecho donde podía sentir el pezón totalmente excitado de su esposa, se moría por probarlo, tocarlo, olerlo, lamerlo, el confinamiento en sus pantalones ya era doloroso. Escuchó un suspiro de su esposa cuando pasaba la mano por sus senos, lo que provocó que no sólo quiera probarlos sino tambien morderlos, estaba empezando a salir su lado salvaje, necesitaba que ella también lo tocara.

-Akane… tócame-

-…-

-Akane?-

-…-

Cuando en lugar de escuchar un suspiro de excitación por parte de su esposa, escuchó un leve ronquido, se dio cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-Maldición.-

A Ranma no le quedó otra que tumbarse a su costado y esperar a que la carpa que se había armad en sus pantalones bajara para Intentaría dormir algo.

* * *

Hola gentita... como están... les traigo un nuevo capi que espero que hayan disfrutado... muchas gracias por sus reviews y disculpen si no los contesto, pero me leo con mucha ilusión toditos, los adoro, si pueden dejen uno... si no saben que poner pueden escribir "like" con eso sé que les ha gustado (siempre he pensado que esta pagina debería tener una opción de like para ver si gustan las historias).

Sin más que decir los dejo y les mando fuertes abrazos y besos.

Amarilis666


	5. SEXO ANIMAL

CASADOS

**Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… yo sólo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

CAPITULO 5

SEXO ANIMAL

Akane se encontraba haciendo un trabajo grupal en el dojo junto con dos compañeras en la escuela. Le agradaba mucho esas compañeras pues con ellas podía hablar libremente de cualquier cosa, no se sentía una niña con ellas, el tema del día de hoy era sobre la vida sexual de las presentes.

-Ohh Akane, que afortunada, casada tan joven con un hombretote que se ve a leguas que esta super dotadote por todos lados.-

-Si Akane, que suerte, si mi Ian tuviera la mitad de esos músculos estaría en el quinto paraíso.-

Normalmente cuando sacaban el tema de su esposo y lo bueno que estaba, ella solo sonreía y afirmaba, el día de hoy tenía ganas de participar un poco más en la conversación.

-Si… jeje… Ranma se ejercita mucho y se concentra bastante en dar todo de sí para ser el mejor artista marcial… realmente es una fiesta para los ojos verlo entrenar.-

-Uy… debe tener mucha resistencia en la cama...-

Akane sentía mucha vergüenza que toda la universidad supiera que ellos ya estaban casado y que no llevaban una vida sexual activa, así que prefirió hacer creer a sus amigas que Ranma y ella eran muy fogosos en la cama.

Justo cuando Akane iba a contestar a sus amigas un Ranma desprevenido que llegaba a entrenar al dojo se paró en seco al escuchar el comentario que le soltaban a su marimacho y se quedó escuchando tras de la puerta.

-Ahmmm… si el es todo un semental, tiene una resistencia inmemoriable… me deja saciada completamente todas las noches… no me puedo quejar… jeje…-

Al escuchar la respuesta de su esposa a Ranma se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo y se quedó petrificado.

-Que suerte tienes… un esposo con todo lo que una sueña…-

-Y cuál es su pose favorita?...

Akane sonrojada por la preguntas que le hacían no se quería quedar atrás y que descubran su farsa.

-Me gusta bastante estar encima de él y más cuando se sobresienta un poco, ya sabes la posición ayuda bastante a controlar que llegue rápido el orgasmo para la mujer.-

Akane estaba recordando todos los conocimientos aprendidos de los libros que leyó. Por otro lado Ranma no daba a creer lo que escuchaba, nunca se podía imaginar que su marimacho supiera tanto de sexo.

-Pero esa es la posición favorita de él también…-

-Ehh?...No… no… el prefiere hacerlo detrás de mí… ya sabes como animales… el es un animal en la cama… siempre terminamos teniendo sexo animal… toda una fiera…-

-Uuuaaaauuu, Akane realmente no todas podemos disfrutar de algo así… que hay de los juegos previos?... o de frente van al grano…-

Ranma se cayó estilo anime hacia atrás, sus oídos estaban a punto de explotar por escuchar tamaña conversación.

-Es un experto en el tema, no tengo ninguna queja.-

Aunque realmente Akane se quejaba para sus adentros, ella realmente quería que todo lo que comentaba con sus amigas fuera verdad.

-Ya casi terminamos, sólo nos queda recoger todo.-

-Ohh, no se preocupen chicas, yo termino de recoger todo, ustedes mejor vallan a sus casa, ya se hace tarde y no es bueno que anden solas tan tarde por la calle.-

-Si Akane nos vemos mañana, y no olvides llevar el trabajo.-

-Si, adiós.-

-Adios.-

Al escuchar Ranma que salían del dojo se escondió rápidamente, pero no se alejo, espero a que las chicas desaparecieran de su vista y fue a enfrentar a su queridísima esposa.

Akane se encontraba arrodillada en recogiendo el desorden aue habían dejado de espaldas a la puerta cuando es eso escucha a sus espaldas.

-Akane!... Cómo… cómo… en qué estaba pensando para contarle todas esas mentiras a tus amigas!-

-Nos estabas espiando!-

-Estaba por entrar cuando…. No me cambies el tema… Por qué les has dicho todo eso… son mentiras.-

-Y que!... Todo el mundo en la universidad sabe que estamos casados. Todos piensan que somos una pareja, realmente Ranma que esperabas, todos piensan que somos una pareja sexualmente activa, que querías que les dijera cuando me preguntan sobre esas cosas "No Mia, mi esposo y yo no mantenemos relaciones, es más el nunca me ha besado, no es lo que todos piensan".-

-Pero… pero…ahhhhhh!... Akaneeeee!...ahhhhhh..-

Ranma frustrado por no saber que responder al comentario de Akane empezó a marcharse del dojo. Akane molesta se dio media vuelta para seguir acomodando el desorden, estaba a punto de agacharse cuando siente dos grandes manos que la cogen de los hombros, le dan media vuelta y unos labios furiosos que se estampan contra los suyos. Con los ojos abiertos como dos pelotas ve a su prometido que la besaba en los labios. Ranma tenía los ojos cerrados, muy cerrados, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo. Ninguno de los dos movía sus labios sólo los mantenían unidos, hasta que Ranma rompió el beso, dejando una estupefacta Akane se dio media vuelta y empezó a retirarse del dojo, no sin antes decirle

-Eso es para que no andes diciendo que ni siquiera te he besado.-

Akane se quedó de pie, se tocó los labios, no podía creer lo que había hecho su Ranma, la besó y sólo porque le dijo que ni siquiera la había besado.

Se quedó un buen rato procesando el hecho hasta que por fin reaccionó, su rostro empezó a cambiar en una gran sonrisa. "Diablos, debí haberle dicho que ni siquiera me has hecho el amor".

* * *

Mil, mil, mil disculpas, este es un capitulo que tenía escrito hace tiempo, pero no lo publique porque ya casi ni prendo mi lap... muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, y les prometo que no voy a dejar ninguna historia sin final, es más tengo dos nuevas historias ya comenzadas pero que no quiero publicar hasta no acabar estas...

Mil besos y gracias por sus reviews, simpre son un aliento para seguir.

Amarilis666


End file.
